I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wash bag assembly for delicate wash items.
II. Description of Related Art
Delicate garments and clothes, such as bras, panties and the like, are usually stretched, worn or torn during repeated washing with other clothes. In order to protect such delicate garments during the washing process, there have been previously known wash bags into which the delicate garments were inserted and then the wash bag is placed in the washing machine with the other clothes.
These previously known wash bags typically comprise a mesh material which allows the water and soap to enter into the interior of the wash bag in order to cleanse the delicate garments and yet simultaneously protect the delicate garments from other clothes during the washing operation. These previously known wash bags, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in use.
One disadvantage of these previously known wash bags is that the wash bags used a relatively large mesh as the material for the wash bag. As such, these relatively large mesh materials allowed debris, lint and other objects to enter into the interior of the bag during the washing operation. Such other debris and material may not only damage the delicate wash items contained within the interior of the wash bag, but also lint that travels into the interior of the bag accumulates on the delicate wash items.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known wash bags is that such wash bags are designed to contain a single delicate garment, such as a single bra. Consequently, when it is necessary to wash more than one delicate garment, it is necessary to either (1) insert multiple wash bags into the washing machine or (2) insert two or more wash items into the single bag even though the single wash bag was designed to only contain a single wash item. In the latter case, the wash items contained within the wash bag may not be adequately cleaned during the washing operation. Additionally, when multiple wash items are contained within the wash bag, they can become tangled and possibly damaged during the washing operation.